Path to Love
by LiteraryDinosaur
Summary: Budget season had always been Regina's least favourite thing about being Mayor. All she wants is to go home and cook dinner for her family, have a bath, and crawl in to bed with a good book. As she opens her front door, however, she finds something she wasn't expecting.


**Path to Love.**

 **I own nothing except the mistakes.**

It was nearing seven o'clock when Regina finally stepped up to her front door and slid her key in to the lock. She loved her job as Mayor, she really did, but budget season was always her least favourite time, and it was always the only time she was every really ready to hand the reigns over to someone else. Budget season meant longer hours at the office, missed lunches, later dinners, and occasionally an hour nap at her desk.

Tonight, though, she was ready to just forget about work completely; she was ready to cook dinner, have a hot, relaxing bath and crawl in to bed with a good book.

As she pushed the door open, the first thing that occurred to her was that she could smell cooked food. This was most unusual because neither Henry nor Emma could or would cook. The second thing she noticed was how quiet the house was. Usually she'd walk in from work to find her son and his mother taunting each other over a game of Mario Kart or something similar. And finally, looking to the ground, she noticed a trail of red and white rose petals.

She closed the door behind her, turning around to lock it, and when she did, she noticed a small note taped to the door.

 _Sweetheart,_

 _Take your coat and shoes off, put_

 _your bag down, and forget about work._

 _Follow the path and I'll see you soon._

 _Love you._

 _Em._

Regina did as she was instructed, smiling as she did so. She placed everything in a heap by the front door, something she'd come back to fix later, and followed the path of petals up the four steps in to the main foyer. She noticed that there wasn't a path leading up the stairs to the bedroom, and that made her curious, because really, isn't that how the movies go? Follow the path of petals to the bedroom to find your lover naked on the bed before ravishing each other all night? Well, at least that's what she _heard_ happened in the movies...

In her stockings she followed the white and red path in to the study and to her liquor cabinet where she found another note under a glass.

 _Pour yourself a drink and_

 _continue on the path._

 _xo_

Regina filled the glass with apple cider and placed three ice cubes in it. She took a mouthful and allowed it to slide down her throat, making an appreciative moan as it did. She definitely needed this after a day at the office. She took another mouthful before filling the glass back up and continuing to follow the trail. She followed the path back out of the study, through the dining room where she noticed that the double doors to the deck were open, and in to the kitchen, which smelled heavenly, to the kitchen island where she found another note.

 _In the fridge there are some_

 _strawberries. Grab them out_

 _and continue on the path._

 _xo_

Regina raised her eyebrow at the note and smiled appreciatively. This was much better than having to come home and cook dinner. Speaking of, _where is Henry?_ She was sure he wasn't in the house – it was much too quiet; even when reading his comic books he manages to make some form of noise.

Knowing she'd find out soon enough, she took the bowl of strawberries out of the fridge, delighted to see that they were covered in what looked like white, milk, and dark chocolate. The urge to eat one there in front of the fridge was strong, but given that both her hands were now full she resisted. She closed the fridge door before following the petals, idling wondering, _how many roses did she have to dismember for this many petals?_

Soon she found herself in the dining room and heading towards the open glass doors which lead to the backyard. She stepped through the doors and across the deck to the steps that lead down to the back yard. Looking down at the steps, she noticed a note just by her stockinged feet.

 _The grass is dry and soft, I_

 _promise. Your stockings and_

 _feet will be fine._

 _xo_

Looking forward, she stopped suddenly, taken aback by the sight in front of her. Her backyard had been covered in fairy lights, which did a great job at keeping it lit up, and below her beloved Honeycrisp Apple Tree was a picnic rug covered in various breads, dips, and desserts. She walked over to the picnic rug, placing the strawberries and her glass down on it before straightening up and looking around for Emma. She turned back towards the deck she'd just crossed in time to see Emma coming from around the corner, a single red rose in her hand and a large smile on her face.

Regina watched as the woman got closer, neither of them saying a word until Emma was directly in front of her.

'Hi' Regina whispered, completely in awe of the woman that she'd fallen in love with twelve months ago.

'Hi, yourself', Emma replied, her voice stronger but still quiet. She handed the rose to Regina before leaning in for a kiss.

A kiss that Regina happily returned.

As they broke apart, both women smiling stupidly, Regina smelled the rose in her hand.

'It's beautiful.' She noted, looking at the rose.

'You're beautiful.' Emma whispered, looking at Regina.

Regina gave her most bashful smile, still unused to having so much love and attention from anyone. Emma knew that too much attention would start to become uncomfortable for her love, so before the woman could say anything back, she gestured to the rug and for them to sit down.

'What's all this for?' Regina asked as she placed the rose down next to her glass of cider.

'You've been working so hard lately and I thought that you deserved a night off so I sent Henry to my parents for the night and thought we could have a relaxing night.'

'Thank you, my love. I think it's exactly what I need. But... did you cook?'

Emma let out a laugh of amusement because she knew that question would come up sooner rather than later.

'I did. But I followed the recipes perfectly and had my mother on loudspeaker the whole time, so everything should be fine.'

'I sure hope you're right because I'm starving.' Regina replied, a teasing smile on her lips.

-xo-

An hour later found both women laying on their backs, most of the food eaten and everything else pushed to the edge of the rug, looking up through the branches of the apple tree.

'Thank you for this, my sweet.' Regina said quietly, breaking the silence that had surrounded them for the last five minutes.

'You deserved it, and I loved doing it for you.' Emma replied sincerely.

'It's still so surreal, sometimes, you know? Having someone love and care for me like no one has ever done before. Daniel tried, but he didn't really get much of a chance...'

'I know what you mean. Bouncing from foster home to foster home didn't really instil a great sense of being wanted.'

'Oh Emma, I can never ap-'

'No, stop there. You don't have to keep apologising for that. I don't mention my past for you to feel bad, sweetheart. And we both know that it was ultimately my parents choice.'

'I know... But-'

'No, no buts. We don't need to keep having this conversation. We're here now, I have my parents, great friends, an amazing son, and the love of my life. We're good, yeah?'

'Yeah...' Regina replied, although it didn't sound convincing to either of them. Emma knew that this conversation was one she was going to have time and time again throughout their life, but she would continue to do whatever it took to remind Regina that everything was alright now. In a move much to graceful for Emma Swan, she moved her body so it was on top of Regina's, her feet falling between Regina's, and their faces mere inches from each other.

'Hi.' Regina breathed, slightly startled.

'Hi, yourself.' Emma grinned back, before leaning down and kissing the woman in a way that she hoped conveyed all the love that she had for her.

'Regina, I love you more than I have ever loved anything. I know who you were and I know who you are and I still love you. I don't know what that says about me, but it should say every thing to you. I will spend my life telling you this.'

As Regina remained quiet, trying her hardest not to let the tears fall, Emma leant down again and placed light kisses over her face. First to her forehead, then to her eyelids and a light one to her nose, before placing one on her chin and another chaste one on her lips. She pulled back just enough to be able to look her love in the eyes again.

'And since I'm going to spend my life telling you this, now seems like as good a time as any to start.'

She leant down and placed another kiss on Regina's lips, and when she felt Regina start to deepen the kiss, she pulled back and placed a quick kiss on the woman's nose.

'Marry me.'

Regina's eyes widened, almost comically, as her brain tried to register what had just been said.

'Marry me.' Emma replied, 'Please.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

And that was all Regina needed to wrap her arms around Emma's neck and pull the woman back down to kiss her again, mumbling _yes_ between kisses and elated chuckles from Emma.


End file.
